The Boy Next Door
by UrbanPrincess
Summary: ~*This story features 1 of my own chars that i made after storm and a char of a friend's. It's romance/action twist, a combo of X-Men and Resident Evil. Rated R for the future chapters to come. Please R&R!!*~


~*The Boy Next Door*~  
  
The boy next door. Funny how you know someone so well, so well you've seen them almost everyday of your life, shared your darkest secrets with them, even let them see you cry and not feel ashamed, but yet you still can't manage to tell them your true feelings for them...  
  
This boy....there's definently no other like him...."boy" is an definent understatement, he was a man trapped in a teen's body. God, he was fine, from his naturally teal streaked hair down to his custom made tims. I love everything about him. I go through boys like dirty underwear, knowing in my heart that he's the one i want.... But why on earth would he want me?? He probably still sees me as a little sister....i am a year younger then he is...  
  
This boy....always on my mind. I wake up to see him, I breath just hoping to inhale his spicy scent, I live just to be by his side.  
  
This sexy boy....every girl wants him and every guy envys him. He could have any girl he wants....yet it's like he ignores them all.... For a split second in time I thought he might be gay, but God if he was I would certainly be willing to make him straight!! But that's not the case at all.... He has his eyes set on a girl....but who it is.....he refuses to tell me....  
  
His eyes are so intense I get lost in them everytime I look at him.... He has the muscles of a Greek god, and the mind of a genusis. He's so clean cut, not like all those other thugs, I think he would die before he ever considered letting his hair grow out and getting braids. His caramel skin, so fresh and soft....I crave just to touch him.... They say no one is perfect....but in my eyes....he is the definition of perfect. Tall, sexy, smooth, and rich....., Bo Zidane Williams, the idea man.  
  
"EARTH TO SHANNON!! COME BACK TO US NOW!!" says Bo almost shouting to get my attention.  
  
I blink a few times realizing I got lost in those sexy teal eyes again.  
  
"Huh?" I say feeling somewhat stupid.  
  
Bo looks at me with his famous concerned face, I already know what he's going to say now....  
  
"Everything is fine, Bo, Nina hasn't hit me or anything.....lately.....i'm just sleepy...."  
  
Nina.....that name alone sends horrific chills through my body. Nina was the mother from hell.....literally.... And she happened to be MY mother from hell. The woman lived to make my life a nightmare... I'd kill her if I were strong enough....my powers are nowhere near being that strong yet.....but Bo's helping me with that...  
  
I have to fight the grin that's slowly spreading across my face that never fails to come everytime I think of Bo.  
  
"Ok, so what are you grinning about, I could use a good laugh or something, Jill's been on my ass about training again..." Bo's says with a hint of hatred in his voice.  
  
I growl without even realizing it....God I hate Jill.... Both of our mother's were screwed up in the head. Bo was stuck with Jill.....and I was stuck with Nina.... Jill hounded Bo about training, i don't know why....i guess he's suppose to take over SMA one day or something....but she is one cold-hearted bitch. Both of us hate our so-called mothers....we have that much in common along with everything else...  
  
"Mm...I was just thinking about Ja'Mar..."  
  
Ja'Mar.....me and Ja'Mar been datting for about 2 months now, the boy was fine as hell, but he looked no where as good as Bo. But I think Ja'Mar might be a keeper....but the fact that he can't get along with Bo pisses me off even more then Nina does...  
  
I look at Bo just in time to see him rolling those teal eyes at the mention of Ja'Mar's name.  
  
I laugh, "Ok ok, tell me again why you and him just can't get along??!"  
  
"Ok, he's a cocky, dickless, no talent jock."  
  
"Oh my God!!", I grin, "Ok, so he's a bit cocky! But hell, so are you!!"  
  
"But I got talent to back mine up, baby!! And you know this!" Bo says with this arrogant look on his face.  
  
I laugh so hard I think I might just fall down. I can only manage to respond to his crazy remark by saying, "Whatever Bo!".  
  
We turn the corner and walk into his house, it was our ritual, we would walk to his house everyday after school. His mother was only there half the time, I mean, she IS the fearless leader of SMA, and with all the zombie break outs, she's been home even less. But hey! A mansion ALONE with Bo, I wasn't complaining!!  
  
As soon as we get in he strips out of his shirt, he either does this to really torment me, or he has some wicked hotflashes. But either way, MY GOD!! A woman could leave her husband and kids for that body!  
  
I shiver while looking his shirtless body up and down.  
  
He knows what I'm doing, and that would explain that big cocky smirk on his face.  
  
"Like what ya see, sweetness?" Bo says as he walks up to his room.  
  
I grin while I follow him up the long flights of stairs. "Mm....it's ok....i've seen better....", God that's the biggest lie I ever told!!  
  
By the time I walk into his room he's sitting at his computer logging on to AOL, his back to me.  
  
God....his back alone is a masterpiece..... Bo is just a masterpiece from God's superspecial collection....  
  
I don't even think I can control myself anymore..... My hormones are definently jumping....but what 16 year-old girl's hormones aren't jumping???  
  
I take my FUBU jean jacket off revealing a tight black shirt that has a low neck cut. I purposely wore it today knowing how he looks at me when I wear revealing clothes. I wish I could just freeze that look in time....  
  
I quickly run my fingers through my long platinum hair and check my make-up making sure everything is in order.  
  
I casually walk up behind him and rest my arms on his muscular broad shoulders and rest my chin on the top of his head.  
  
For a moment i think i actually feel him tense up....but maybe it's just me, i'm shaking like a damn lost puppy!  
  
"So what ya doing??" I say in a smooth voice trying not to sound too desperate, but who wouldn't be desperate for a hunk of this sexy man!  
  
"Checking my mail....seeing if I got any news from Jill or her team on the zombie situation...they're on a mission at UMB HQ....." He replies without even thinking like he's deep in thought.  
  
God....he doesn't want me.....what the hell am I thinking???  
  
I back away from him slowly and sit down on his couch.  
  
After minutes that feel like hours, he finally turns in his computer chair to look at me.  
  
He looks straight into my green eyes before he talks, I know he's going to say something important. God maybe he'll say he has feelings for me.....or he loves me.....or he wants me......  
  
"Shan....how is everything going at home.....with Nina and all...?" Is what he actually had to say.  
  
I try my hardest not to look disappointed. I look down while I search for the right words to answer his question.  
  
I sigh loudly as all of my burdens fall back onto my shoulders.  
  
"Everything is the same, Bo...."  
  
He knows me like a book.....he can see right through my pathetic lie.  
  
He gets up and walks up to me.  
  
He grabs my hands and pulls me up as if I were as light as a feather. He holds my hands in a comforting way.  
  
I start to get that feeling of security that I only get when I'm with him....slowly my burdens start to diminish.  
  
He lifts my chin trying to get me to look him in the eye, and ofcourse I can't resist.  
  
I look into those beautiful teal eyes trying not to forget what we're talking about.  
  
"Bo....I just.....I want out.....out of that dumb house.....everyone is against me....I'm like fucking cinderella....doing all the chores.... only getting dinner when my father is home...." God it's so hard for me to say all of this, it rips at my heart like an old wound that never heals. I swallow and continue fighting to keep my voice steady. "She's awful....I haven't been going home the past few nights....I lower my powerlevel and sleep in dad's car...."  
  
The look on his face is a look I cannot and never will ever forget. It's hard to even explain...It was a look full of anger, fear for me, bravery, a need to protect, and a need to kill the woman who's putting me through all this hell.  
  
"Show me....", He says in a whisper, "show me what she's done to you...."  
  
I close my green eyes forcing back tears as I have flashbacks of all the ways Nina has tortured me.....lately....  
  
"Bo....don-" But before I could finish my protest he placed a finger over my mouth silencing me.  
  
"Show me, Shannon....., I need to know...."  
  
Knowing that my protesting would get me nowhere I nodded slowly. I take a deep breath and let go of his hands. I was scared to death of what he would think.....we talked about how Nina treats me before.....a bunch of times in fact.....but never has he asked to see the wounds.... The cuts, the bruises, the iron marks, the whip lashes, the burns.... I was afraid....afraid he really wouldn't want me if he saw how weak I really was....how i couldn't stop a woman from all the abuse she puts me through.... But Nina is more then just a woman, a demon is more like it.....literally.  
  
I put my hands over my face knowing I was about to break down into tears.  
  
He quickly wraps his arms around me in such a comforting way I thought I was in heaven... He just holds me and tells me how strong I really am....  
  
A few minutes later I'm able to calm down.  
  
"Ok...." I say, finally bringing myself to show him.  
  
I let go of him and back away slowly, I turn my back to him and took my shirt off revealing my bare and brutally beaten back.  
  
I can hear a gasp escape his lips, as I know he's staring at my back in disbelievement.  
  
I try my hardest to keep a clear my mind just so I won't have to have flashbacks of that night when Nina beat me so badly I could barely breath.  
  
All the memories of that night, that night that happen less then a week ago.... I close my eyes reluctantly as the flash backs flood my mind.  
  
*I was sleeping, nobody else was home but Nina and me. I heard the footsteps coming upstairs, I woke instantly fearing she was going to come into my room. I closed my eyes tightly as my door open letting in a stream of bright light from the hallway. Nina entered my room closing the door behind her. After a bunch of wrestling, useless on my behalf considering she has the strength of 20 of the strongest men, she pinned my on my bed so I was laying on my stomach, face down. She tied my wrists to the top of my bed post and my ankles to the end of my bed post. Then I was screaming so loudly I couldn't hear anything else, not even the sound of the whip as it hit my back tearing my flesh open to the bone with each lash... So much pain....so much pain....so much pain....I thought I was going to die from the pain alone. All I could think of is how much I wanted Bo there, to help me, protect me.... After 40 lashes....she finally stopped... My back was completely open, blood everywhere.... I couldn't stop screaming and crying. I thought it was finally over....when i felt something with a wide flat surface being pressed tightly against my back. It was so hot!!! It was burning me so badly!! She had taken a iron to my back to seal the lashes!! I was in so much pain I had no thought at all of how disfigured my back would look afterwards. When she was finally done, she whispered, "Sweet dreams." into my ear and walked out closing the door behind her.*  
  
I look up while holding back tears, I slowly and painfully put my shirt back on. I turned to look at him, only to find him almost in tears himself...  
  
I then knew he had read my mind....he witnessed my flashback....  
  
"Bo....it's....it's....fine......, i'm fine..." I manage to get out sounding like the weak little girl I use to be, that maybe I still am, the weak little girl that needs to know that someone loves her, that someone out there loves her so much they could never stop loving her......after all this time....she was still that girl....  
  
He shook his head and walked up to me so fast it felt like everything around me was on super speed and like I was stuck in slow speed.  
  
He gently wrapped me up in his arms and let me know everything would be ok. I believed him too.....I knew he meant it when he said he wouldn't let anything else happen to me... Then he said the words I had never heard from anyone else before.....the 3 words i've been longing to hear for 16 years....  
  
He whispered in my ear in a voice that sent chills through my spine. "I love you, Shannon."  
  
I would of fell to my hands and knees in disbelievement if he hadn't of been holding me, if I hadn't of been wrapped up in his strong and loving arms.....surrounded by his love....  
  
The words felt so good to me, like a warm blanket on a cold day, or like a milk shake on a hot day. Hell, i can't even explain how good it felt....  
  
Sure, he loved me, and he knew i loved him, but we always believed it was an unspoken brother/sister love, or atleast I believed it anyway... But this was different, I could just tell in the way he said it, and all the passion that backed it up. That he really loved me, he was in love with me.  
  
"I love you too, Bo." The words escaped my lips like I was born to say it.  
  
He pulled me closer to him and kissed me so passionately and deeply I thought my world was going to end from so much love.  
  
I kissed him back, spilling all of my love and emotions into that single kiss that seemed to last a lifetime.  
  
Right now, words were useless to us, everything we had to say, everything we had kept bottled up, everything we felt for each other was being poured into that kiss, that kiss that lasted a lifetime.  
  
We were deaf and blind to the outside world at that moment. Neither of us heard the alarm on his computer, the alarm indicating that there was a zombie breakout in our city, .....Raccoon City.... Jill's team had failed the mission....something had gone wrong...  
  
But I guess we would get the message a little too late...... 


End file.
